


A Father's Cares (#137 Black Sheep)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [224]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian did his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Cares (#137 Black Sheep)

Ian handed Don a cup of coffee.

“Well?” Don asked.

“Has an Eppes ever been talked out of anything?”

“Shit.” Don simply said. “I always knew he was going to be a bit of a black sheep but I was thinking he’d go into acting or something.”

Ian chuckled. “He did promise no law enforcement or law in the long run.”

“Well that’s something. Ian, could you pull some strings, try to get him assigned somewhere safe?”

“I burned a lot of those bridges Don and he won’t appreciate it.”

“I’m his father, I don’t care what he’ll appreciate or not.”


End file.
